The Love of a Vampire and a Werewolf
by Lacrosse89
Summary: A love story between a vampire and a werewolf caught in the middle of a war. Warning: This contains femslash, very OOC, very AU, vampire/werewolf
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**AN: I apologize if this story is bad. I'm a beginner and still learning. :)**

**Chapter 1:**

I walked back to my '67 Mustang GT500 from the sports store. I had purchased new Lacrosse gear. When I reached my car, I put them in the passenger seat and looked at my watch. It was around nine o' clock in the evening.

I turned on the ignition and the car roared to life. I smiled at the sound. I looked behind me, pulled out and headed home.

I parked the car in the garage and came into the house. I see my mother, Renee sitting on the couch watching TV. When she sees me, she turns it off.

"Hey Bella. Come here, I want to talk to you." she said

"Hi mom. Let me just put this stuff away." I said, holding up my gear. I ran up to my room, set them on my bed and rushed downstairs.

I took a seat next to her. She looked nervous.

"Um, I don't know how to say this so I guess I'll just say it."

I nodded for her to continue.

"Charlie hasn't seen you in a while and he told me that he would like to see you more."

I nodded, "Okay."

"So, I was thinking if you wanted to live with him in Forks for a while?" she asked

I was a bit stunned. I thought she would just send me there for a vacation or something. Not that I had anything against Charlie, I was just surprised.

I nodded, "Okay."

My mother looked confused, "That's it? Just like that? I spent all day planning on how to convince you."

I chuckled, "Sorry to disappoint you."

Renee shook her head, "That's not what I meant. I was just taken aback."

I nodded, "That makes two of us."

Renee scrunched her eyebrows, "You mean you don't want to go?"

I shook my head, "That's not what I'm saying. Like you, I was taken aback. I'll miss you."

Renee put her hand to her heart and hugged me, "I'll miss you too, sweetheart."

"I get to take my car though, right?"

She smiled and slapped my leg playfully, "That's all you ever think about, is your car."

I laughed.

"You should call Cris. He wants to tell you something." She said

"Okay."

I got up and grabbed the phone and dialed his number. After the third ring, he picked up.

"Hey Bella." Cris said

"Hey Cris, you wanted to tell me something?" I said

"Yeah, did Renee already tell you?"

I was shocked, "You mean you know?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"Well…maybe." he muttered

"Cris!"

"She told me not to tell you!"

"Cris!" I whined

"I'm sorry, what was I supposed to do?"

"Never mind. What did you want to tell me?"

There was another pause, "I don't know if you'll be thrilled about this now."

My patience was getting thin, "What is it?"

"I'm moving to Forks too!" he said excitedly

"Are you serious?" I asked

"I can't see your expression. Are you happy or angry?"

"I'm happy of course!" I said

"Well good. I have a couple relatives there that I can live with."

"I didn't know that."

"Yep. So, whenever you're ready."

"I'm supposed to be moving within the week."

"Sounds great. I'll catch you later. Bye Bella."

"Bye Cris."

* * *

><p>We were packing the rest of our stuff in my Mustang and Cris wanted to be the first to drive. I didn't want to run the risk of my car getting damaged so I decided to drive to Washington.<p>

"Absolutely not, Cris!" I said plugging in my ipod in the car.

"Why not?" he whined

"Because you'll wreck it."

He clasped his hands together, "I promise to be _really_ careful."

I sighed, "If you get _one tiny little_ scratch-"

He shook his head, "I won't! Promise!"

I handed him the keys and got in after I said goodbye to my mom.

* * *

><p>We drove for about six hours before I took over.<p>

"You know what I'm worried about?"

I glanced at him, "What?"

"Will we be bored to death considering it is a small town?"

"If need be, we could drive to another town." I said

"I guess. Are you going to try out for the lacrosse team?" he asked

I chuckled, "Of course."

"Well, I'm sure you'll make the team. I've seen the way you play."

I smiled at him, "Thank you. What about you? Are you going to try out for the soccer team?"

"Yeah. It would've been nice if you joined the soccer team."

"I can't do Lacrosse _and_ soccer." I said

He nodded, "I know. I hope there are a lot of women in Washington for you and I."

I chuckled, "I'm sure there are."

* * *

><p>Hours later I pulled into a hotel. "Why are we going into a hotel? We can just keep switching who drives."<p>

"No, Cris. I can't sleep when I know you're driving." I said getting out of the car.

He groaned.

* * *

><p>After about four days of driving, we reached Washington. I admit I was speeding a little. That was how we got here so fast.<p>

I dropped Cris off at his home and went to Charlie.

Charlie was really happy to see me. We spent the day unpacking and talking, catching up.

* * *

><p>The next day, I spent the night unpacking some more. I met up with Cris that night and we were walking around the town, getting to know the place. We decided to head into the woods at 9:00 and it was now 11:00.<p>

Cris and I were talking about what classes we wanted to take when I heard what sounded like a twig snapping. I turned around quickly, "Cris, did you hear that?" I whispered

He turned to the source of the noise, "It was probably loose leaves falling."

I gave him a 'Are you kidding me?' expression. We heard a growl and I looked at Cris. I leaned over to him so that he could hear me when I whispered, "Run."

We both took off running in the same direction, side by side. We heard loud rustling and thumping behind us. That's when I knew whatever it was, was chasing us. It was closing in on us fast and I knew we were not going to make it.

I saw Cris fall and I stopped. An animal had his jaw locked onto Cris's left leg.

"Bella, help!" Cris yelled

I quickly looked around for a weapon. I saw a very thick piece of wood a few feet away. I ran over to it and grabbed it. I ran back to Cris and started beating the animal on the head with the stick. All the while Cris was screaming.

I kept beating the animal and eventually, it turned its attention to me. The animal let go of Cris's leg. Cris staggered out of the way. The animal growled and lunged at me, taking a huge bite on my shoulder blade.

I screamed from the pain. Cris grabbed the stick that I dropped and started beating the animal. I realized what the animal was then. It was a wolf! I punched and kicked the wolf that had a death grip on me and Cris kept beating it. Finally, the wolf let go and took off.

I lied down, trying to catch my breath. Cris limped to me and fell down beside me, "Bella, we have to get out of here before the wolf returns. They travel in packs."

I nodded and he helped me up. We leaned on each other for support. It seemed like forever until we reached to my car. "So far, I'm not liking Forks." he said

"Our friendship was really tested tonight. You passed in my book." I said

I drove Cris and I to the hospital. We staggered in and we were waiting for our turn in our seats.

"We will probably have to get rabies shots." I said

"Like we haven't been through enough?" Cris said looking at me.

"I heard that rabies shots really hurt." I said

"…Bella…_please_ shut up." Cris said

* * *

><p>Cris was called first but I didn't have to wait too long. When it was my turn, I was waiting in one of the cubicles. When the doctor walked in, I was shocked. He was medium build, had blond hair, pale skin, beautiful golden eyes and he was tall.<p>

"Hello, Isabella. I'm Dr. Cullen" His voice was like silk.

"Hi." I said clutching my shoulder

"Well Bella, it says here you were attacked?" he said, looking at his clipboard

"Yeah, it was a wolf." I said

I heard very loud screaming and knew it was Cris. I can only guess that he must be having his rabies shots. I cringed.

"Where was this? Was it in La Push?" Dr. Cullen said

I gave him a confused look, "No, why? Is there a lot of wolf attacks in La Push?" I asked

He shook his head, "No. Just wondering."

"It was in the woods."

I proceeded to tell him what happened.

"There will be scarring on your shoulder." He said examining it.

After a lot of questions, it was time for my shots. My heart rate accelerated. I really didn't want those. When the nurse told me that they go into the deltoid, I just about fell over. My shoulder was already killing me. It was to go into my shoulders and hips…all five of them. Shit.

"This will help you feel better." The nurse said, rubbing alcohol on my left shoulder.

"It isn't working." I said, my heart rate picking up.

"Just relax." she said massaging my uninjured shoulder.

As the needle was coming towards me, I couldn't help but lean away from it. She looked at me and I gave her a sheepish smile. I looked away so I couldn't see it coming. I fought the scream trying to erupt out of me. I did my best not to pull away or squirm.

I let out a whimper as she pulled the needle out. One down.

* * *

><p>I walked out of the room and saw Cris waiting for me with a crutch on his side. When I reached him, I asked, "Does it hurt?"<p>

He smiled, "They hooked me up with painkillers."

I chuckled, "Me too. I don't think I should be driving under this condition. My head feels weird, this is strong stuff. Let's just call to get a ride."

Cris called his uncle to pick him up and I called Charlie. After much questioning and scolding, he hung up to pick me up.

Charlie got a ride from a friend that dropped him off so he could drive us home so that I didn't have to leave my car.

The whole way home, Charlie kept asking if I was okay. When we got home, I took a shower and got ready for bed, not at all surprised that I had nightmares of that wolf.

* * *

><p>I woke up around noon feeling very sore; I couldn't move. I took more painkillers, hoping it would kick in soon.<p>

I called Cris to see how he was doing. He was feeling crappy too so I decided to come over.

Charlie dropped me off warning me not to go into the woods again. "Believe me, you do not have to tell me that." I said, getting out of the car.

I knocked and Cris answered. We sat in his room talking about what happened.

"That was by far the most scariest and weirdest thing I've ever been through." He said, sitting on his bed

I nodded, "I know what you mean. First off, it didn't really look like a wolf considering it stood on hind legs but that was the best way to describe it. Secondly, why did it just bite us? Wouldn't it kill us?"

Cris scoffed, "Maybe that's because we kicked it's ass!"

I looked at him skeptically.

"Alright, I have no idea."

Cris and I jumped at the sound of a tapping on his window. Cris hopped over and raised the blinds. We both saw two faces and Cris jumped back in surprise, toppling to the floor.

It was a young boy and a young teenager. I walked over and I opened the window. They slid inside, while I helped Cris up.

"Who are you guys?" Cris asked

I looked at Cris, "You mean you don't know?"

Cris cocked his head, "How would I know them? We just moved here?"

The teenage boy had fair skin with a slight tan, short blond cropped hair, muscle built, and brown eyes. The younger boy had fair skin, brown eyes as well and his black hair was short.

"I'm Angelus and this is Dante." He said gesturing to himself and the little one.

"I'm Isabella, or Bella. I go by either one and this is Christopher." I said

"Pleased to meet you." Angelus said shaking our hands.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why did you just crawl through my window?" Cris asked

"We are here to help you. I know you two got bit by a wolf. That wasn't just any wolf. It was a werewolf." Angelus said and Dante nodded his head in agreement.

**If you want to see Bella's Mustang, I put the link in my profile. Please know that I do not own this car or the picture. I just found it. :)**

**Reviews are always welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews, favoriting and story alerts. My sister is graduating from high school today so I'd figure I'd celebrate by updating. lol**

**Chapter 2:**

I looked at them in confusion, "What?" I chuckled

Angelus raised his hands, "Please be open minded."

Cris chuckled, "Okay no. I'm not _that_ high from the painkillers. I don't know what you are doing here, coming in saying this for, but I stopped believing in monsters a long time ago."

"Why would we lie?" Dante said in a small voice

Cris shrugged, "I don't know. Prank the new kids?"

"This isn't a game." Angelus said roughly

I saw the look in his eyes and knew. He wasn't joking. He was serious!

I folded my arms, "Okay. I don't even know where to begin."

"We are victims too. We got bit as well. _Please_ you have to believe us." Dante said

My heart went out to him. There was just no way I couldn't believe them as crazy as it sounds.

"There is so much to tell you." Angelus said

I turned to Cris, "I think they're telling the truth. You saw that wolf _stand_. Do you know any wolves that stand?"

Cris scoffed. I could tell he believed them but didn't want to admit it.

"You mustn't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you." Angelus said

Cris and I both nodded.

"All of us, in this room are werewolves. The wolf that bit you two was from another pack. Dante, Maria (who is at home sleeping) and I have separated from them. They bit us, hoping to recruit us. They want power. They are dangerous, selfish, cruel and merciless. They take pleasure in torturing others. Eventually, they want to take over everything, creating a blood bath. We are a peaceful pack. We want everyone to be happy and safe. There is a war going on between us. They will come to you asking you to join them. We wanted to get to you first. We are making you an offer. Join us and we are a pack that will offer each other protection, comfort, friendship and love…wow that sounds cheesy. Anyway, our goal is to get rid of them and keep everyone safe. Will you help us?"

"I'm in." I said without hesitation. I didn't know what came over me. I just felt the need to protect. Why did I felt like this? Any _normal_ person wouldn't have reacted like this. Then, I remembered, I wasn't normal, even when I was human…just yesterday.

Angelus and Dante had grins and relief on their faces. We all turned to Cris. I could tell he was still at a loss for words.

After a few minutes he nodded and said, "Alright."

Angelus pumped his fists, "Yes!"

I chuckled.

"We have _so_ much to tell you guys." Angelus said taking a seat. Dante sat next to him.

"Start with the full moon." Cris said

"We change into our wolf form during that time. We are uncontrollable during this. We are like wild animals. That is why we chain ourselves up so we don't hurt anybody. The other pack roams around not caring who they hurt. We are building a room for you two today." Dante said

"The first transformation is the worst. As you go through it more and more times, it will get easier. Granted, the pain will never go away but it will be more…bearable as time goes on." Angelus said

"More pain!" Cris screamed

"What does it feel like?" I asked

Angelus and Dante both shuddered, "Imagine all of your bones rotating and forming around your body. It burns your whole body."

I swallowed hard. "How long is the transformation?"

"The first time takes hours. Like I said, as time goes by, it will get easier. The shifting won't take as long as the last."

"Can we shift at will?" Cris asked

"No, but you can transform without you wanting to…for some reason." Dante said

"What triggers it?" I asked

"Extreme anger, sorrow, sometimes lust." Angelus said with a smile.

I blushed, "What else?"

"Your body will start to change. You will become gorgeous. Not that you aren't!" Dante said quickly toward me.

I laughed, "It's okay Dante."

He blushed. "Over time, as your body adjusts to the change, your senses will heighten, sense of smell, hearing, strength, speed, endurance, etc. As time goes by, these will get better. You will look more gorgeous every day as time goes by. You will become unbeatable."

I was impressed already. That wasn't to say that I wasn't pissed off at that pack though. How _dare_ they do this.

"How old are you guys?" Cris asked

"I'm 16 in my senior year. Maria is 17, a senior and Dante here, is just starting high school. A freshman. I will have my hands full watching out for him."

"We will help." I said

Dante smiled.

"What about you guys?"

Cris smiled, "Bella and I are 17 although she is a little older than I am. We will be in our senior year."

* * *

><p>About two hours later, Maria arrived and we introduced ourselves. She had tanned skin, long blond hair and beautiful green eyes. Her body was slender and curvy.<p>

We spent the day talking about werewolves and what to expect. We also talked about planning on how to take down that wolf pack. We weren't ready and we were outnumbered. We had to be smarter than them.

It was dark out since it was in the evening. Maria pulled me out of the house. "I'm going to have some girl chat with Bella." She said

Once we were out of the house and a fair distance she said, "I'm sure they didn't tell you this so I will. Werewolves will want to find their mate as soon as possible. The sooner, the better. There is only _one_ mate that your wolf will allow you to be with. This mate will make you go crazy. You will fall in love and will do _anything _for that person. It is actually pretty scary the depth of your love. When I met Angelus, I knew."

I was shocked. They were together? "How will I know?"

"Trust me, you _will _know. After all, you have plenty of time. You are immortal after all." Maria said with a smile.

My mouth dropped, "W-wait! What?"

Maria looked surprised, "You didn't know?"

I shook my head.

"Oh. Well, you are. Your healing will improve and you will almost be indestructible. That's not to say that you _can't_ die. It's just almost impossible. That's one of the reasons why we are struggling so hard with that other pack."

Out of all the things I've been told, this was the hardest to grasp? I would live forever? I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

"Sorry to spring it on you like this." She said, hanging her arm over my shoulder.

I jumped away from her and yelped. My shoulder was still hurting.

"I'm sorry. I forgot." She said, her face showing remorse and sympathy.

"I gotta tell you, you're taking this a lot better than I thought you would have. We made the right choice in appointing you to be the alpha." She said, walking us back into the house.

I looked at her sharply, "What?"

She looked at me, "You just keep getting surprised don't you?"

"Angelus, Dante and I voted for you to be alpha." She said

"Why? You don't even know me and I'm new." I said in shock

She shrugged, "We can't really explain it. We just have this feeling in our guts that you are the best."

"What does being alpha mean?" I asked

"YOU will make all the final decisions. You call all the shots. You are the leader, top dog. The wolves in us choose your wolf to be the alpha. Our wolves chose the one who is the strongest, deadliest, bravest, etc."

This was a lot to take in, "And that's me?" I asked skeptically

She nodded, "Yeah."

I like it.

* * *

><p>The next morning I got ready for school. I noticed I looked more beautiful, just like they said. My injury was healing as well, although it was still sore.<p>

I picked up Cris and we met Angelus, Maria and Dante at the school parking lot. Cris and I were adjusting well to the werewolf life. Cris wasn't upset about me being the alpha. In fact, he was excited for me.

Cris and I got our schedules and headed to class. The classes were going by fast, which I was thankful for. I was getting hit on and asked out a lot by both guys and girls.

It was now lunch time and my pack were eating together. I scooped up some corn with my fork, "What's different about this place?"

Everyone at the table looked at me. "I mean why am I getting hit on and asked out?"

"You too?" Cris asked

Maria and Angelus chuckled, "We have the same problem. It's the wolf. Some chemical in our bodies is being produced all the time. It attracts humans."

Cris and I had our jaws hung open.

"Why?" Cris asked

He shrugged, "I guess it's the wolf's need to produce." Angelus leaned over so that only we could hear them.

"Produce?" I asked

"Have children, other little pups."

I was confused, "Then why am I attracting ladies?"

Angelus smirked and looked to his mate, Maria.

Maria smirked and brought her chair next to me and whispered in my ear, "You can get a woman pregnant."

My head shot in her direction. "You are lying."

Angelus laughed and shook his head. Maria smiled, "No. I'm not. I promise you."

I looked into her eyes and saw the seriousness in them. She was telling the truth!

"What? How?" I asked

Maria raised an eyebrow, "How? Well you make love to her-"

I brought up my hands, "Okay! Okay!"

"It's not just with humans, you can impregnate. You can impregnate vampires as well." She said

"V-Vampires? Vampires exist?" I asked, shocked

The table nodded except for Cris who was just as surprised.

"We haven't meant one but they exist." Dante said

"And you can impregnate them. It's the werewolf's extinct to survive." Maria said

Wow. So I can get a woman pregnant...a woman vampire. I decided I would ask Maria more on this later. I went back to my food and I heard the table trying not to chuckle. I looked up at them and they immediately quieted down, respecting the alpha.

I was about to put my fork in my mouth when I caught a whiff of the most enchanting, incredible and unbelievable scent of roses, moonlight, cinnamon and mint. As I took in the wonderful scent, my eyes rolled back.

I turned my head to the lovely scent and gasped at the person who it belonged to. It belonged to a beautiful woman who just walked into the cafeteria. She had beautiful, long blond hair, fair smooth skin, beautiful golden eyes, slender and curvy body. She was gorgeous! She was breathtaking!

The wolf in me howled in appreciation, excitement and love. I found her. I found my mate.

**What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and story alerted.**

**Chapter 3:**

I saw the beautiful woman walk towards a table with a man who had big muscles, golden eyes, short black hair and fair skin. Three more people walked in behind them; a man with medium blond hair, golden eyes, fair skin and lean body. He looked troubled. Next to him was a cute pixie-like lady. She had short black hair that pointed every which way, with golden eyes, fair skin, slender body and she walked in a dance. Behind them was a good-looking guy with bronzed hair, fair skin, golden eyes, medium build, and tall. I quickly realized they must be related somehow. They were all gorgeous, of course not as gorgeous as the blond woman.

I watched her every move. My body was humming. I felt my heart hammering against my chest. She sat down and paused. She then looked in my direction until her eyes fell on me.

She looked at me carefully, studying me. Her eyes roamed up and down my body. I'd give anything to know what she was thinking.

I heard a couple of chuckles and looked at my pack.

"Someone's found their soul mate." Maria said in a sing-song voice.

"Who are they?" I asked, ignoring Maria.

"The Cullens. They recently moved here." Dante said

"Cullen? Are they related to Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the blond.

They nodded their heads.

"They are foster kids. I won't tell you the name of your mate is, you'll have to figure it out on your own. The blond man is Jasper. The big guy is Emmett. The bronze-haired guy is Edward and the little cutie is Alice." Maria said

I got up from my seat and started to walk toward her but I was grabbed by Angelus. I turned to him and growled. He instantly let go.

As I was walking, I saw my mate still watching my every move. She took notice of every step I took towards her. I was about half way across the cafeteria when the bell rang. Like everyone else, the Cullens got up and headed to class. My mate seemed frozen for she didn't move, still keeping her eyes on me. Edward grabbed her arm, pulling her away from me. I growled.

I felt my pack gather behind me. "Give it time. You will have her. Don't worry." Maria said

"No doubt. " Cris said

We headed towards our classes. I was hoping that my mate was in one of my classes but she wasn't.

It was very difficult to concentrate on the class. My mind was constantly on my woman. After my classes were finished, I went to the school parking lot with Maria, Angelus and Dante, waiting for Cris. As soon as I saw Cris I asked him, "Is that woman in your class?"

He looked at me bewildered, "How did you know?"

I shrugged, "I was just asking."

"She asked us as well." Dante said, leaning against their car.

I grabbed Cris by his shoulders, "What is she like? Did she say anything about me? Are you sitting by her? Did she already leave?"

"Whoa, whoa. Let me answer." He said, holding up his hands. "First, she didn't say anything about you. She never spoke. She looked at me with hatred. She seems cold."

I shook Cris with a death grip, "Don't you _ever_ say that about her!" I said

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry." He said

The rest of the gang chuckled, "Having a mate is awesome, isn't it?" Maris said

"What else?" I asked Cris, letting him go.

"She was right behind me-" Cris started

"Great!" I said in excitement, yanking Cris in my Mustang. I was careful not to hurt him especially with his leg. I pushed him in the passenger seat, handing him his crutch. I ran to the driver's seat and waited.

When I didn't start the engine, he turned to me, "What gives?"

"I'm waiting for my mate." I said, looking straight ahead.

"Are you always going to have that look on your face? I've never seen you smile that much before." Cris said

I smiled wider, "Maria said that having a mate will make a werewolf act differently. We aren't ourselves."

"I hope I don't act like this." Cris said and I punched him in the arm.

"Ow!"

I rolled down the window and told my pack they could leave if they wanted but they wanted to stay with me. I rolled back the window and put my seatbelt on. Cris did the same. After about twenty minutes there was still no sign of Rosalie. I could tell Cris was getting impatient.

"How long do we have to wait here?" he asked

"As long as it takes." I answered

He huffed and I looked at him, "Sorry." He said

I shook my head and turned my attention back forward. I caught the familiar scent and I was immediately giddy. About fifteen seconds later, I saw Rosalie and her family walk from the corner. My heart was galloping again.

I started the car, the Mustang let out the loud roar. Cris looked at me in confusion, "You mean you are just leaving the mother of your future children?"

I laughed, "Of course not."

"Then what are you going to do?" Cris asked in his usual deep voice.

I looked at him, "I want her complete attention."

"How?" Cris asked

"You'll see." I said smiling mischievously

As I had hoped, my mate's family walked fat to their cars, leaving Rosalie in the middle of the lot. Most of the cars were gone and I saw my chance. I had my windows tinted so no one could see through them. This was perfect. I just really hoped this wouldn't scare her or give her the wrong idea.

I drove towards her, stopping in front of her and revved the engine. She had a curious and confused look on her face. I blasted my iPod with the song, "Hello, I Love You" by The Doors. It just seemed so fitting.

"What are you doing?" Cris asked

I ignored him and circled my soul mate, doing donuts around her, being extremely careful that I didn't hurt her. I knew she still couldn't see me thank to the tinting.

I could see my mate fighting a grin. She put her head down, hoping I wouldn't see it. _She's loving this!_ My pack was cheering me on. I felt my heart melt at her smile. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

Cris just kept laughing and clapping his hands together, encouraging me. When the song ended, I stopped. I looked back, carefully reversing. I didn't her to know it was me just yet.

My love appeared to be stunned but flattered. She still was fighting off the grin. She walked to her family and Alice seemed in awe. She was jumping up and down in excitement. Jasper seemed impressed. Emmett fist pumped both hands and shouted with excitement, clapping. Edward seemed unsure but had a smirk.

"This will be a great story to tell to your kids. I can picture it now." Cris said with a grin.

"I hope she wants children." I said

"Who wouldn't? I'm positive she will want kids." Cris responded

My pack got in their car and followed me home. When we reached my house, my pack got out of the car and I helped Cris out.

"That was amazing!" Angelus said

"Romantic!" Maris said

"I'm impressed." Dante said

"You don't think it was corny?" I asked

Cris shrugged, "Maybe, but to some people, it means a lot. You saw her face, she _loved _it."

"I wish Angelus did something like that." Maria said elbowing him in the side.

"Thanks Bella." Angelus said sarcastically

"What?" I laughed

"You're setting up the bar too high." Angelus said, jokingly.

This earned another jab to Angelus by Maria.

"What are you going to do now?" Dante asked

I shrugged, "I'm thinking about revealing myself tomorrow but I don't know. I wonder how she will take it when she finds out that I'm a female."

"Since she is your soul mate, she won't find it difficult to accept…especially after today's performance." Angelus smirked.

"She's already in love with you." Maria assured.

Dante nodded.

"It's just a matter of time." Cris said, walking with me.

We all went into the house to hang out.

"Maybe I came on a little strong." I said sitting down in a chair in my room.

"Would you quit it? Like Cris said, you saw her expression." Angelus said from my bed

"Since when have you been less confident?" Cris asked me.

Before I could reply, Angelus spoke, "It's the mate thing. When it comes to a werewolf's mate, they are paranoid of doing everything right, especially in the early stages. It will pass over time."

"So she's not that confident because of her mate? That's all it takes?" Cris asked in surprise

They all nodded.

"You have your work cut out for you alpha." Cris said, slapping me playfully.

"I know."

"What are you going to do tomorrow?" Dante asked

"Angelus, you said there are Lacrosse tryouts tomorrow right?" I asked

Angelus nodded.

"I will be doing that later tomorrow night. We still have to come up with plans about that other pack, as well. And my goal is to get her name." I said

"Who's?" Cris asked, taking a drink of water.

I gave him are you kidding me look. "My mate's!" I answered

"Oh right, duh." Cris said with a smirk.

"I have never wanted to know someone's name so badly before." I said

Maris smiled, "I figured you should put in a little effort. Besides, it's fun to watch."

I went over to my bed, grabbed a pillow and smacked her with it and she just laughed.

"What? I want to see romance blossoming. Angelus here, just asked me out." Maria said pointing to him.

Angelus looked offended, "You said yes before I even got the full question out!"

Cris and I laughed.

Maria shrugged, "Who was I to disappoint you?" she said casually and playfully.

Angelus growled and leaped on her. He started kissing her like crazy all over her lips, neck and shoulders.

"Hey! Not on my bed!" I yelled, swinging the pillow at them.

They laughed and sat up, still embracing each other.

"This is what I have to deal with all the time!" Dante said in annoyance.

I laughed but felt for him.

"You will soon hit puberty and know what it's like." Angelus said

Dante scoffed. "I hope it's not half of what you guys act like."

"Oh, trust me, a werewolf is very passionate about their mate, it is unbelievable." Angelus said, turning his attention back to Maria.

"How long did it take to find your mate?" Cris asked Angelus and Maria.

"About a year." Maria answered

Reading his thoughts Angelus said, "You do not need to worry, Cris. You _will_ find your mate. It is destined and destined to be with them. There's no fighting it even if you didn't want them."

I scoffed, "Well, that doesn't sound like good news."

Maria shrugged, "A werewolf's mate might show their dislike towards you in the _beginning_, but in the end, they won't be able to live without you. They love you too much. They don't actually dislike you, that's just them fighting off the attraction."

"So my mate may _act_like she dislikes me, but she really doesn't? She loves me?"

Maria nodded. I didn't like the way that sounds. Then again, I had mixed emotions; I was overjoyed with the fact that my mate loves me.

"Her actions wouldn't last that long. Her need to be near you is too great." Angelus said

"I guess I'll just have to chase her." I said

Angelus nodded, "And once you stop, she'll chase back, not wanting you to give up nor not wanting you to leave. She will _love_ for you to chase her."

"This will be interesting." I said with a smile

**Tell me what you think.**

**If you're curious about the song, "Hello, I love you", I recommend looking up the lyrics. I think it fits, do you? lol **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and story alerted.**

**Chapter 4:**

The next day, I got ready for school. I couldn't get ready fast enough, I was too excited. After my shower, I got dressed in dark blue jeans, a white top that hugged my curves, black dress boots and a golden heart necklace. My hair was straightened and when I looked in the mirror, I was impressed. I looked more beautiful today. I love this werewolf thing.

I put my lacrosse equipment in the back. I skipped breakfast and picked up Cris. Before we went to school, I headed to the flower shop. I went to the roses section and tried to decide what color. I decided to go with the red bouquet with the baby's breath. I put them in a big glass vial so it wouldn't dry out, and paid for them. I also bought a few pink roses. I had a plan for these. The roses were so beautiful. I went back to my car and drove to school.

On the way there, Cris asked, "What about your shoulder? Won't it affect your tryout?"

I nodded, "Maybe. I will just have to keep a straight face if someone knocks into me. It feels better and making excellent progress but it's not there just yet."

"Are you still taking your painkillers?"

I shook my head and he gasped, "How are you not screaming your head off?"

I shrugged, "Not sure. That's not to say it doesn't hurt. It hurts quite a lot actually. I just block it out."

Cris scoffed, "I guess that's why you are the alpha."

I smirked.

I reached the school and was relieved when I realized we were the first to arrive. One of the reasons why I wanted to leave early was because I didn't want anyone knowing I was the driver from yesterday.

A woman in a suit walked over to Cris and I. "Is this your vehicle?" she asked, not at all pleased.

I scrunched my eyebrows, not sure what's wrong, "Yes."

"Follow me." She said, not waiting for a reply.

I followed her, leaving Cris behind. It seemed like a long walk but maybe it was just because there were long hallways.

She stopped at a door and opened it, motioning for me to enter. I walked in and saw the name plate on the desk. This was the principal's office. I looked behind me and she closed the doo, leaving me alone in the room. Now what?

I took a seat and waited. After about ten minutes, I decided to leave. I got up and headed toward the door but it swung open, almost hitting me.

A man in a suit was holding papers, he closed the door and walked behind the desk. I guess he was the principal.

He sat down and asked, "You weren't thinking of leaving, were you Miss Swan?"

Well, after ten minutes without an explanation, what else was I to think? I decided to behave myself, "No sir." I said

"Good. Do you know why you're here?"

I shook my head, "I was just led here."

"I see. Well the reason why you're here is because we had an incident of a vehicle matching your description was seen burning rubber around a student."

Oh, that…crap. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean any harm. I was just…trying to get her attention."

"Do you understand the seriousness of this?" he asked annoyed.

"I would _never_ put her in any danger. I was really careful." I said and he seemed to believe me.

"Still…accidents happen. That was a very reckless thing you did. One can never be too careful. Plus, the school parking lot now has a huge circle." He said sternly.

What was I supposed to say? Don't worry, my werewolf instincts and senses made it so that I didn't hit or hurt her? I would be sent for evaluation immediately.

Instead, I smiled and said, "I understand and I'm sorry about the circle."

He looked at me with a stern glare, "I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I will let you off with a warning since you're new here. I still remember what it's like to be young. Do not make this a habit Miss Swan."

"I thank you." I said bowing my head.

"Very well. You're dismissed." He said, waving his hand.

I got up and headed to my car where Cris was and saw the rest of my pack had arrived. When I reached them, I explained everything that happened. We walked around the school talking until the bell rang.

As we walked down the halls, I heard people talk about a 'mustang incident'. The rumors were spreading around like wild fire.

We went to our classes and I told my pack if they saw my mate, to come tell me so I could talk to her. It was very hectic and I was worried I wouldn't see her. I went to two classes and was headed to my third when I caught that delicious, familiar scent.

It's her! I rushed down the halls, bumping into people at a fast pace. The halls were swarming with students. You could barely walk. I wanted to make sure I got to her in time so picked up the pace. Her scent led me on the other side of the school. That was when I saw my love putting some of her books into her locker. I was glad her family wasn't there; it gave us more privacy, despite the swarm of students.

I smiled and casually walked towards her. I was about fifteen feet away when I saw her body stiffen and look in my direction. I couldn't read her facial expression. I wasn't too sure she was happy to see me. I remember my pack said she may act like this. 'You want me to chase you, I'll gladly chase you.' I thought to myself.

When I reached her I smiled and said, "Hi." I was relieved that my confidence came back.

She looked me up and down, checking me out and had an expression in her eyes I couldn't quite tell, admiration? She then furrowed her eyebrows and said, "Hi." I swooned. Never have I heard such a musical and beautiful voice. It seemed like you had to pay to hear something so angelic.

She turned back to her locker, ignoring me. It was then that I noticed I was growing. I was taller than her. Huh. I shook my head from that thought.

It took all of my willpower not to lean into her and inhale her scent.

"What is your name?" I asked. I surprised even myself. My voice sounded different. I guess my inner wolf decided to enhance it. My voice came out smooth, seductive, sexy. I was happy to know that my voice would stay like that from now on, for eternity.

My mate seemed surprised as well. She looked at me quickly; her eyes turned a very dark gold. I guess she likes my voice as well.

"W-what?" she asked.

Nice to know I can make her come undone with just the sound of my voice. I smiled, "I asked you for your name."

She covered up her facial features and stiffened her body, "Why?" she asked irritably.

I casually shrugged, "I want to know." I said with a smile.

"What is yours?" she asked, ignoring my question.

I was surprised; I thought she knew since the school wasn't that big.

"I'm Isabella Swan or Bella." I answered

She smiled and my heart melted, "I have to go to my next class, Isabella."

She closed her locker and headed in the opposite direction.

"Wait! You still haven't told me your name." I said

She stopped and turned toward me and smiled, "I know." She said and walked off.

I smirked. She really wants me to go all out. She wants to know just how far I will go to finding out her name.

I jumped at the sound of the bell, breaking me out of my thoughts. I quickly got to my next class, the whole time thinking about her.

When the bell rang, I walked out of the class and Cris was waiting for me outside.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked

"I just saw her." I said

I heard a voice from behind me, "Saw who?" It was Dante, with the rest of the pack.

"Her mate, no doubt." Maria said smiling.

"Did you find out her name?" Cris asked, opening the cafeteria door.

I shook my head, "No."

Cris laughed, "She is feisty."

We took a table, eating. I saw the Cullens walk in; they all looked happy. Alice and Emmett seemed the most happy, though. They took their usual table and talked. I couldn't hear what they were saying. My super hearing was coming and going, trying to get use to the change.

Alice seemed excited and gestured towards me. Rosalie looked in my direction and I smiled and waved. She just glared at me and looked away.

Angelus and Cris laughed. I gave them a sharp look and they immediately quieted down.

"Sorry Bella. You know she is in love with you. She's just testing you." Angelus said, hiding his smirk.

Maria nodded, "Remember, she wants to know how far you will go for her. She wants to be swept off by her feet. She wants to see you put in an effort, to care. She wants to feel like she is the most important thing in your life. She loves you. Never forget that."

I went back to my food and we talked some more. The bell rang and we headed to our remaining classes.

* * *

><p>I was sitting in my last class when I felt my phone vibrate. When the teacher wasn't looking, I took out my phone. It said I had a new message; it was from Cris.<p>

I opened the message and my heart dropped and my mouth hung open. There was a picture and, in it was my mate. He captured a sideways glace of her. She looked beautiful. There was a note at the bottom of the picture that said, 'Wish you were here.' How he was able to take the picture without her knowing was beyond me.

A voice brought me back to reality, "Miss Swan, is there a problem?" the teacher asked

I quickly put my phone back, "No. Why?" I said innocently.

"You had a look of shock." She said

I shook my head, "No. I-I was just reacting to what you said."

She seemed to have bought it because she went back to her lesson. I turned my thoughts back to Cris and the picture. Cris was _dead_. Jealousy was eating away at me. He got to have the pleasure to be near her.

I barely paid attention to the rest of the lesson. When the final bell rang, I couldn't get out of there fast enough.

I ran to the parking lot and saw my mate in the red convertible driving away. I missed her! I stomped my foot in aggravation.

I felt a pat on my good shoulder, "Work for it, Bella. Work for it." Angelus said.

I rolled my eyes, "Have you seen Cris?"

The pack shook their heads. Figures, he's probably scared of me.

As if on cue, Cris walks around the corner. He has a huge smile on his face. "Did you get it?" He said, leaning against the wall.

I knew he was talking about the message. I took a step towards him, "You know, the more you play around about my mate, the more miserable your life will be." I said, taking his crutch.

"Hey! Look, Bella I thought it would be a nice surprise. I took the picture for you!" he said, reaching for his crutch but I pulled it away.

"You did it to screw with me!" I said

"No, I didn't!" he said

I cocked an eyebrow.

He looked down at the ground, "Well…maybe a little." He murmured

I rolled my eyes and gave him his crutch back, "Just wait until you find your mate." I said threateningly.

We got into our cars and drove home.

* * *

><p>We discussed are options on what to do about that pack for a few hours. By that time, it was time for my tryout. I learned that they did things differently here. The women's lacrosse team was allowed more protective equipment because we were allowed more physical contact. In other words, we could get hurt. I had to borrow extra padding, helmet etc.<p>

I quickly got into my car and drove back to the school. It was late already and dark. Why they decided to have the tryouts so late was a mystery. It was so dark that they turned on the lights in the field for us to see…or at least for everyone else. I didn't have a problem with the darkness.

We did everything the coach asked us to do. As more time went on, I was getting better and better. I knew it had to do with the werewolf thing. I was getting faster, stronger, smarter, etc. The coach noticed this and seemed impressed by me, as did the cheerleaders. Why were they here?

About forty-five minutes into the tryouts, I saw my pack standing on the sidelines. The coach called a break so I went over to them.

They all were grinning at me.

"Hey guys. Not that I'm not grateful, but why are you here?" I said

"Hey. We wanted to support you." Maria said and the rest nodded.

"Thanks guys." I said

They continued to grin at me, "What?" I asked.

Angelus put his arm around me, "There is someone special here to see just you." He whispered, leaning into me.

I gave him a questioning look.

"Don't be too obvious about it, okay. Who is in the bleachers, watching you?" he whispered

I casually looked to the bleachers and my heart was pounding on my chest.

My mate was standing next to the bleachers, watching me closely. I looked away and smiled. She came here to see me. My heart fluttered and my palms started to sweat.

"How did she know I was here?" I asked

They all shrugged.

The coach blew his whistle, signaling for us to start again. I ran back to the field and got into position.

A thought crossed my mind and I was instantly nervous. I _had_ to make the team. I _had_ to do well in these tryouts. My mate was watching me.

I leaned down, prepared for the face-off. When the whistle blew, I launched for the ball and had it. I ran to the other side, threw it and the ball landed in the net, scoring.

The cheerleaders yelled, cheering for me. I noticed my mate gave a sharp and threatening look towards the cheerleaders cheering for me. I smiled. Her jealousy was obvious.

After the tryouts, I felt confident that I would make the team. A wave of relief washed over me. I walked back to the sideline, grabbed my bottled water and drank. I wiped the sweat from my body and my pack congratulated me.

I put the bottle in my bag and looked toward the bleachers; my mate was still standing there, watching me. She never moved.

After a while, she turned around and walked away. Something inside me triggered. I turned to my pack and said to them, "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Thanks for your support." I ran off the field, taking off my equipment and stuffing it into my bag.

I ran to the parking lot, got into my car and followed my mate's convertible.

She stopped at a red light and I pulled up beside her on her left.

I saw the roses in my car and put them on the passenger seat.

I rolled down the passenger seat and saw my mate waiting for the red light to turn green. My Mustang's engine got her attention. She looked to her left and her eyes widened.

"I knew it. I knew it! I knew it was you who owned that mustang and drove around me yesterday." she said

I smiled at her and got the single pink roses and plucked the petals off of the stem, leaving only the petals in my hand. Time to put my plan for them into action. I lightly caressed them, reveling the feeling of the softness and smoothness.

"How did you know I would be here?" I called out to her, still caressing the rose petals.

She seemed to search for an answer but never gave me one. Instead, she just ignored me.

"Are you just going to ignore me, love?" I asked throwing a petal to her, getting her attention back. She looked down at her lap to where it fell. She looked back at me and I gave her a charming smile.

I saw her eyes soften. I knew I was getting to her.

I threw another rose petal at her. "Will you tell me your name, angel?" I asked. I saw her shiver. I was pretty sure it was because of my voice.

I patiently waited. When I still got no response, I threw more rose petals at her. "Sweetheart, please, your name?" I still caressed the rest in one hand.

She looked away, hiding her smile. I caught it though. I couldn't help but smile too.

"Not today then, love?" I asked.

She looked back at me, "Not today." She said

I smirked and nodded, "Alright. I'm running out of rose petals anyway."

She chuckled.

I reached down and picked up the untouched bouquet of red roses. I put my car in park and got out. Luckily, we were alone. She watched my every move, confused as to what I'm about to do. I walked to her car on the driver's seat.

I leaned down a little and held out the bouquet for her to take. "For you, my darling." I said quietly.

She looked like she was at a loss for words. She carefully took them and I looked at the inside of her car. It was _covered_ with the pink rose petals I threw.

A light wind came by and my mate's scent filled my nose. The wind lightly blew her hair. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. I opened them and saw my mate's eyes turn black.

I was reluctant to go but I knew the light would turn green any second. I turned and headed back to my car.

I got in and no sooner did the light turn green. I took another look at her and gave her my charming smile, waved and went home.

I guess I'll just have to try a little harder.

**What do you think? This chapter was longer than I intended. Sorry about that.**

**That rose incident really happened in my life. Can you guess who was the one who threw the rose petals? ;)**

**Note: I don't go to Forks High. I have no idea what Forks High allows in lacrosse. I'm not saying this is how they do it. If you happen to live in Forks or go to the high school, sorry if I offended you in any way. I didn't mean to. I'm sure your school is awesome. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, story alerted, etc.**

**Chapter 5:**

When I arrived at home, my front door swung open. "Well?" Maria asked

I walked in with a confused expression. "Well what?"

"How did it go with your mate? We saw you and her at the stop light but we left." Cris asked

"I told you guys to go home." I said

"You struck out?" Dante asked playfully.

I snarled, "I _will_ get her name." I proceeded to tell them everything I did.

"Wow! And she _still_ never gave you her name? Can you imagine what it will be like when you ask her for her number…or worse, her address?" Cris gasped dramatically.

Angelus laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "Alright, everyone go _home_. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said irritably pushing them all out while they laugh.

I closed the door and headed upstairs to my room. I was about halfway up when a voice called me.

"Hey Bella!"

I turned and saw Charlie standing at the bottom of the stairs, one arm leaning against the railing.

"Hey. I thought you had to work late tonight." I said coming down.

"I am. I just needed to get something. I will be heading back. I wanted to know if we were still hanging out on Sunday." He said

"Yeah, absolutely." I said

"Alright, good. I can't wait. Goodnight." He said with a smile and walked off.

"Goodnight." I called to him and ran up the stairs.

* * *

><p>I laid in bed thinking about all the things I could do to court my blond mate. Her beautiful face danced across my mind. I then remembered I had a picture of her on my phone. I got it out, looked at it and smiled.<p>

I had to admit that I loved chasing her. It is actually fun. I did fear that it would take me years though. She can't be _that_ difficult, could she?

I decided to not dwell on it any longer and go to sleep. I got up and undressed until I was completely bare. As the days passed, I realized that my body temperature was rising; therefore, I would get too hot during the night to the point where I sweated heavily.

I must have slept for only a few hours before the wolf in me sensed something in my room. I woke up and reached for the light, turning it on, not even thinking. Nothing.

I then realized that I saw better in the darkness than I did when I turned on the light. I quickly flicked the light off and got out of bed. The cool breeze that blew on me reminded me that I was naked. I was going to put on clothes but I didn't want to let my guard down.

I ran to my window and saw nothing nor did I hear anything. I quickly opened my bedroom door and checked all the rooms, knowing Charlie wasn't home.

The last room I checked was the bathroom. Something in the mirror caught my eye. I took my body in. It changed in the last hours as I was sleeping. I was more toned and defined, yet still feminine. My six pack abs was a little more visible. My body looked powerful. I felt the wolf part of me smile cockily. I had to say that I was impressed with my body. My face had changed as well. It was breathtakingly beautiful. I didn't even need makeup anymore. My hair was shinier and my eyes were brighter. My whole entire body was breathtakingly beautiful.

I went back out and walked to the stairs. As soon as I grabbed hold of the banister, the wood broke and snapped under my hand. Wood fragments fell to the floor. My eyes widened. "Shit." I whispered. That's new too.

My strength has greatly increased as well. It was too much for the banister to handle. I couldn't believe it. I _barely_ touched the banister and it gave way.

How was I going to explain this to Charlie? There was no way I could fix it. I quickly ran ideas through my mind that could explain this. I was never a good liar.

I decided to act like I didn't know what happened. I continued up the stairs and went back to my room. I closed my door but as soon as I touched it, the door was ripped off its hinges. "Fuck!" I yelled, throwing my hands down at my sides. This was really getting old. How could I improve this much over such little time?

I quickly got dressed and went to the garage, careful not to touch anything else. At least I believed I could fix my door.

I went around the garage gathering all the tools. As I picked the tools up, I picked them up very lightly, not wanting to break or bend them. I ran back to my room and proceeded to fix my door. It took me longer than I thought but I managed to get it done. I put all the tools back and went back to my room. What a night.

I got back undressed and I walked back to my bed. Before I sat down, I caught that familiar scent. It was my mate's scent. I looked around the room. Was she that presence I felt in my room that woke me up? I thought it impossible. No human could do that and not get caught. Humans weren't that fast either.

So why could I smell her? I didn't have an answer so I decided to not worry about it and just go to sleep. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, basking in her scent. I felt the wolf in me moan in appreciation and happiness. I smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Next Morning:<em>

"What the hell happened here?" I heard a voice yell, waking me up. I was confused for a minute, having woken up from my sleep. Then it hit me, he found it.

I quickly got dressed and ran downstairs to see Charlie's eyes wide and mouth hung open.

"Bella? What-? What-?" He was at a loss for words.

'This was it.' I thought. I acted just as surprised.

"What happened?" I asked in a shock voice.

His eyes turned to me, "That's what I want to know."

"I don't know what happened." I said

"Did you throw a party here?" he asked

"What? No! Of course not. You know me." I said

"Then how?" he asked

"I have no clue." I said

"Bella! Come on! You were here the whole night, correct?" he asked

I nodded.

"And you didn't hear anything?" she said, gesturing with his hands.

I told you I was a bad liar. "I wasn't feeling well so I took my pills and they knocked me out." I said

He narrowed his eyes, "You expect me to believe that?"

I would be forever grateful you would. "You know I didn't do it. I mean, look at me! I'm just a girl!"

He took in my appearance and his eyes showed something. He walked closer to me and studied me. "I don't remember you being this…" He stopped. It seemed he couldn't find the right words. "Have you been using steroids?"

My eyes widened, "What?"

"Have you been using steroids?" he asked

I was shocked. How could he think I would do that? "Why would I use steroids?"

He shrugged, "The tryouts for the lacrosse team-"

"Oh wow! Charlie, I would never do that!" I said

His face softened and it appeared he believed me to be telling the truth.

The door bell rang and Charlie went to answer it.

Cris, Angelus, Maria and Dante stood there.

"Hi guys, come in." Charlie said calmly.

They all stepped in and took in the mess. Cris was the only one who looked shocked, his mouth was hung wide open.

"Whoa! What happened?" He asked

"We're trying to figure that out." Charlie said "Look I'm tired. I'm just going to go to bed and figure it out later. Have a good day of school Bella." He said, walking up the stairs.

As soon we heard him close the door, Cris ran to me, "What happened?"

I explained to them what happened, minus the part where I was naked. When I finished telling them, Cris had a look of awe and admiration. The rest of my pack didn't look surprised at all.

"It's to be expected." Angelus said

I turned to him, "Why?"

"You're the alpha. You're going to be the strongest, fastest, most beautiful, etc. That was why we picked you. You could easily kick all of our asses without any effort." Maria said

"Not many people have what you have. It is very rare. We're glad to have you on our side instead of the other pack."

"Does the other pack have an alpha wolf?" I ask

Angelus nodded, "Two in fact."

"You just said they were rare!" I said

"They are. They just happen to be a lucky pack." Dante said

"We didn't just pick you to be the alpha. It is also in your blood. You were born to be an alpha. That bite that you received just…awakened it." Maria said

"So, she would be the alpha even if we didn't vote for her to be the alpha?" Cris asked

They all nodded.

"_Any_ more surprises?" I ask

"There must be. I just can't think of them right now. Like I said, there's so much to tell." Angelus said

"Well, when you remember, let me know." I said, annoyed. I walked to the kitchen, all of them following.

"May we eat here?" Angelus asked.

I knew he was asking in respect for the alpha.

I nodded, "Help yourselves."

"Hey Bella, I noticed you look different today." Cris said

"Courtesy of the werewolf and natural beauty." Maris said with a smile.

"You will get a lot trouble keeping everyone at bay. Heck, Maris is ogling you." Angelus said

I turned to her. "Oh, like you aren't?" Maria said to Angelus. "I'm just admiring." She said with a wink.

"Don't be looking at me. You two have each other. I'm taken." I said

They laughed, "It's just a wolf thing. The wolves like the idea of power. They are attracted to your wolf. Maria and I are very much in love and would never stray." Angelus said

I turned to Cris, "And you?"

He instantly blushed and looked away, "I see." I said

* * *

><p>After breakfast, I got ready and we all headed to school.<p>

I didn't even make it to the building before I was crowded with students, asking me for a date. Some of them even asked me again after I turned them down.

My first class had Mike in it. When he saw me, he had a nosebleed and passed out. The wolf in me rolled its eyes. He had to go see the nurse.

The attention was so bad that during the _entire_ lessons of my classes, I was being asked out, asked questions. When we had to have partners, it was a nightmare. Everyone wanted to be my partner.

I had enough to think about, like not killing everyone with my strength. I made a mental note to myself to practice picking up and grabbing things without breaking them.

* * *

><p>It was lunch time and I was so excited to see my mate. My pack and I went to our usual table and ate. I patiently waited for her to come.<p>

Finally, I saw her and her family walk in. I was checking her out as she walked further in. My view of her was blocked by another body right in front of me. I frowned and looked up to see Jessica's smiling face.

"Hi Bella." She said, grabbing a chair from another table and bringing it closer to sit next to me.

"How are you?" she asked

I just stared at her with a mouthful of food, I quickly swallowed it and said, "Fine and you?"

"I'm doing great. I know you tried out for the lacrosse team. I just know you made it." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." I said

"I was thinking, after you are announced on the team that we could celebrate. Just me and you in a quiet place?" she said

I heard a loud growl. It was loud in my ears but probably too quiet for my pack. I had to admit, it was a sexy growl. I turned my attention to my pack. I didn't think it was them. The sound came from another direction. I looked over to my mate's table. It sounded like it came from over there. How odd.

I turned back to Jessica, "I'm sorry. I don't think I can."

She proceeded to argue with me. It didn't get better when the cheerleaders from last night went up to me asking for the same thing. Some of them took the hint, others didn't.

I excused myself, wanting to get away from them. As I walked past my mate, she avoided eye contact. It seemed throughout the whole time she was trying to avoid me.

I heard a lady's voice say, "I'm going to ask her out."

I turned my attention the direction and saw it was Lauren. I heard another growl and could have sworn it was from that table. I continued on my way and Lauren followed me outside.

After I politely turned her down, I continued with my classes. At the end of the school, I went to my car and waited at the student parking lot for my pack and my mate. I was leaning on my car with my arms folded. I brought my hand to rub my head. I had a huge headache from today.

I was surprised to see Alice walk out first and headed towards me.

"Hi Bella." She said with a smile.

"Hello." I replied

"Are you interested in my sister?" she asked

Wow. I guess I'm not the only one who could be blunt.

I nodded, "Yes."

She smiled bigger. "I knew it. It's so obvious. She told me about last night's incident. So adorable."

I smiled at the memory of throwing rose petals at her.

"Anyway, I'm here to give you an opening." She said

"An opening?" I ask

"Yes. It's no secret that my sister is stubborn. My family is invited to a big ball tomorrow, this Saturday." She said

I was confused, "How is that an opening?"

"My family and I will leave her alone so you can sweep in and make your move. My sister doesn't know I'm telling you this. She will be shocked to see you there." She said with a smile.

I grinned; I knew exactly what I was going to do. I would for sure get her name that night. I'm not leaving her alone without it. There was no way she would refuse me after what I planned. It was sneaky but I knew my mate would _love_ it.

"Thank you. But if you don't mind me asking, why are you helping me?" I ask

"I just have a…_feeling_ that you are the one for her." she said

I couldn't help but think she was hiding something.

"Okay so here are the details." She said, handing me a piece of paper with all the information on it. "It is an invite only, so you will have to find a way in."

I looked sharply at her, "Find a way?"

She nodded.

"How?" I ask

"You'll figure it out." She said with a smile. She walked off and I then saw my pack walking towards me.

I met them halfway, "You guys. I need your help."

**Next chapter will have the ball/formal dance. ****I'm thinking about making the next chapter a little extra long. I don't know, what do you think?**

**I have so much to write about. lol There's the other pack and of course...Bella and Cris's first full moon, etc. That will be done later though.**

**I will try to get the next chapter up asap. The next chapter should be fun to write. lol**

**Let me know what you think about this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and story alerted.**

**Chapter 6:**

I was sitting in my room with my pack surrounding me, listening to me.

"I'm gonna need a way in. They won't just let me through." I said pacing.

"We'll find a way in." Maria said.

"You have a plan already?" I asked.

"Well I would need a floor plan or something but yeah." Maria said.

"You expect me to obtain a floor plan?" I asked.

She shook her head and laughed, "Of course not. We'll see when we get there."

I nodded, "Alright."

* * *

><p>My pack decided to leave and I took the opportunity to take a walk to relax me.<p>

I walked for about forty-five minutes when I heard a deep growl. It was an unusual growl. It sounded like it was a threat. I turned to the direction it was coming from but saw nothing in plain sight. I walked towards the sound slowly before breaking off into a fast run towards the forest. I ran about fifty feet before the sound died. I walked slowly and quietly deeper into the woods.

I heard leaves rustling behind me and jerked to the sound. Leaves fell down on me and I looked up. Whatever it was, was somewhere up in the trees.

I walked to a big heavy stone, picked it up and threw it as hard as I could in the direction where the leaves fell. I heard a yelp before something huge was falling in my direction. I jumped out of the way and saw a young man lying on the ground in pain. I wasn't surprised, that fall must've been over three hundred feet! I had no clue that what made that sound was human. Guilt and shame filled me.

I took in the man's appearance. He had fair skin, short black hair, chiseled body, slight beard and then it hit me, he was part of the other pack. I remembered his appearance from the photographs that Angelus showed me. From what I remember, he was a beta and not one of the alphas in charge.

I slowly walked to him, he was turning this way and that from the agonizing pain. I stepped one foot on either side of his body, turned his body to lie facing me. "Get up." I said in a threatening tone.

He just kept whimpering and moving.

"I said GET UP!" I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt with both hands, stood him up and walked him to a tree, slamming against it. The leaves from the tree fell and a thunder sounded through the forest.

"I came here to deliver a message from my alphas." He said panting.

I let him go, roughly, "What's the massage?"

He straightened his clothes out, catching his breath. The pain was subsiding, "We are an elite pack. We have come to ask for you and Cris to join us."

"Humph, elite? I took you down barely using any of my power. What good are you to us? In any case, I know about your intentions. You have no problem taking lives. That's not the way I do things."

He looked shocked that I refused him and insulted, "You would be a _fool_ to deny our invitation. And by the way, if you ever insult me or our pack again, I'll-"

I wrapped my throat around his neck tightly, lifting him up off the ground and used my other arm to hold his chest. The amount of force I was using couldn't take the pressure and I heard cracking sounds. I knew I was breaking his ribs. "Or you'll do what?" I whispered in his ear. The alpha in me was beyond furious, beyond insulted that he would challenge me. It was downright pissed off.

He tried crying out in pain, but my hold on his throat prevented it.

"I don't think you are in any position threatening me, telling me what to do. You're very lucky I am in a good mood. If you do that again, I promise you that there will be one less member in your pack." I said violently.

His face was masked with pain, "If you deny us, the alphas will make sure you will not go on living."

"Sounds like a challenge. I welcome it." I said with a smile. I loosened my grip and he fell to the ground, choking.

"H-How are you s-so s-strong?" he asked, putting his hand to his throat and rubbing it.

I smiled, "I have alpha blood running through my veins."

His eyes bulged and his body shook. I knew he was scared shitless. The wolf in me smirked in satisfaction.

"Leave, now." I said.

Before I fully spoke the sentence, he took off running in a fast speed.

I stood there thinking. I would have to call my pack and warn them.

* * *

><p>I decided to have my pack sleep at my house. I wanted to make sure that I could protect them.<p>

We were all in my room setting the sleeping area up. Cris was helping me put blankets down onto the ground, softening it up. Dante was getting blankets; Maria and Angelus were bringing in their stuff.

"Make as little noise as possible. I don't want Charlie knowing I have you guys sleeping here. It will raise too many questions." I said and they all agreed.

"This is the way it should be, the whole pack sleeping together." Angelus said.

Cris gave him a weird look.

"Not like that!" Angelus said and we all chuckled.

"It does feel nicer." Cris said.

"It's the wolf in us. Wolves always sleep near other wolves. It makes them feel safe and protected." Angelus said.

"I thought they slept in dens." Cris said.

Angelus shook his head, "Only pups do."

* * *

><p>We were all drifting to sleep, me on the bed with my pack on the floor right next to me. I smiled in content.<p>

_Morning:_

I woke up to the sound of Charlie calling me. I sat up and swung my legs to the floor, hitting Dante with my feet.

"Aaagh!" This woke the whole pack up.

I quickly retracted my feet, "Oh! Sorry Dante. I forgot you guys were here."

I heard Charlie coming up the stairs, "Bella!"

My eyes widened in fear, "You guys have to get out fast!" I whispered.

"How?" Cris whispered.

"…the window!" I said pointing.

"Aw, come on!"

I grabbed Cris, pushing them out. "Wait, wait! My leg!"

I sighed, I completely forgot.

"It's probably healed." Dante said.

I ripped his cast open, shredding it with my strength. Cris stared at me with wide eyes in shock.

"It's healed. I'm sorry for this." I said, pushing him out the window. He landed on the ground with a thump.

I turned to Maria, "I can go out myself!" she said, not wanting me to push her out.

"Bella!" Charlie's voice was getting louder. I ran to my door, locking it.

Maria, Angelus and Dante were slipping out the window in their pajamas. If I wasn't so scared to get caught, I would have thought the situation was hilarious. I just hoped the neighbors wouldn't see them, climbing out.

I rushed to get the blankets off the floor. I heard a knock on my door, "Bella! It's time to get up. You've slept too long."

"Yea, I'm up. I'm getting ready." I called.

I grabbed an armful of blankets, ran to the window and tossed them out to my pack.

* * *

><p>I got ready and headed out with keys in my hand. I stopped abruptly when I saw my pack waiting for me by my car still in their pajamas with blankets in their arms.<p>

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We need a ride. You picked us up, remember?" Cris asked.

I threw my head back. In all the excitement, I completely forgot. "Right, sorry about that. Get in."

I drove them all home to get ready and I would pick them up to go to the forest. I wanted to practice not breaking things with my strong grip. I didn't want to leave them alone for too long in fear of the other pack attacking them.

* * *

><p>I was driving them back home when Angelus caught my attention.<p>

"So, tonight is the night!" Angelus said, lightly punching my arm.

I smiled, "Yeah."

"Excited?" Maria asked.

"Beyond." I answered.

"Nervous?" Cris asked.

I scoffed, "No."

They all looked at me, "Alright, maybe a little."

"You'll do fine." Dante said.

"Thanks." I said.

I dropped them all off so that they could get ready. When I arrived home, Charlie said, "Hey, Bells. Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"I'm meeting someone." I said.

"A girl?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"Maybe." I said.

He laughed, "I knew it! A lady's man just like her father. Although I guess it would be a lady's lady, wouldn't it? Tell me how it goes tomorrow during our time together."

"You really want to talk about that?" I asked incredulously.

"Why not? It's a common interest, just no specific details." He said.

I smiled, "Okay."

"I won't be home until late." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I have a social gathering to go to." He said.

I nodded, "Alright."

I ran up to my room, took off my clothes and got into the shower. After showering, I dried off, did my hair and got the dress I bought to put it on. I was impressed and relieved with the way I looked. It was a gorgeous black, floor length, thigh-high slit on my left dress.

I put on my jewelry and went down stairs to wait for my pack. We decided to take Angelus's car because it would fit everyone more comfortably.

When I heard Angelus's car coming up the road, I walked out. He pulled into the driveway and I got in. Everyone looked great. Cris and Angelus were dressed in a black tuxedo, Dante in a white tuxedo and Maria in a beautiful blue dress.

We arrived and parked the car a little out of the way as to not raise suspicion. The address took us to a huge mansion. I was relieved; it would make it harder for the owners to recognize us as party-crashers.

We walked to the huge front gate and was in awe. The tall mansion was white and the design was beautiful. People were filing in with their dates, happily chatting away.

My pack and I walked to the side across the street. "Alright. Any suggestions?" I ask

"I've got one." Maria said. She walked a little further and stopped.

"What's the plan?" Cris asked

"Wait." She said, holding up her hand.

A security guard holding a flashlight walked down the block. When he was out of sight, Maria took off running, "Now!" She whispered.

My and Maria's heels were clicking against the road. We tried to soften our steps to dim the noise. We reached the bared gate and climbed over it. We quietly walked to the side of the mansion and Maria stopped. She positioned Angelus against the building, "Okay, Bella, you climb to that window up there." Maria said pointing. The nearest open window was a good 7 stories up.

"What? Are you joking?" I whispered.

Maria shook her head, "How else do you expect to _sneak _in, through the front door?

I realized she was right. My mate was worth it anyway.

Angelus interlocked his fingers, making me a step. I climbed up and stepped on his head, missing his shoulder. Angelus winced in pain, "You had to wear heels?"

I reached the window and carefully moved the white curtains away from my view to make sure no one was in the room before slipping inside.

"Okay, your turn." I said.

Cris climbed up and I helped him inside.

The rest of my pack leaped almost to the window and came in with such ease.

"Show offs." I muttered.

Angelus chuckled, "Do not worry. Very soon you will be able to do the same. Heck, you will even be better. My guess is that you and Cris will reach your peak tomorrow morning. It will be a big boost for all your skills and power. You of course will be the strongest, fastest, etc, as I said before."

"Let's go." Dante said.

We walked out of the room, closing the door behind us. He walked down the long white marble staircase and finally reached the ballroom.

It was beautiful and huge. The lights were dimmed down, setting off a golden glow around the room. Golden chandeliers hung down, the light coming from outside through the windows rained in on the hard marble floor, making reflections. The ceiling was carved into beautiful white and golden patterns. At one side of the room, there were tables and chairs where some people were eating and having conversation. Others were dancing to the soft music played by a live band.

"Help me find her." I whispered to my pack, excitedly.

Cris rolled his eyes, "Why do you think we're here?" he asked sarcastically.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Okay, wise-ass."

We parted ways, searching for my mate. I smelled her scent but it was everywhere. My eyes roamed the tables, looking for her, or any of her family members.

My eyes then rested on a square table that held, Emmett, Edward, Alice, Jasper and another older couple. I was making my way towards them to ask where my mate was when Cris came up behind me. "Bella!"

I turned to him, "Did you find her?"

He hung his head, "Um…yeah."

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

Without looking back, he pointed with his thumb behind him.

My eyes followed and I saw _my mate_ _dancing_ with some _guy_. He was _way_ too close to her.

"Calm down, they are just dancing. It doesn't mean anything." Cris said.

Right when he said that, his hand stroked down to her ass, giving it a squeeze.

Oh hell no! I felt my blood boil and I let out a deep growl. Before I could take one step towards them, Cris wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella! Don't! You will get your chance." He tried calming me.

I stopped struggling, "He needs to get his _filthy _hands off my mate!" I whispered.

I looked to her and saw her push him back and gave him a hard slap across the cheek. The echo of it sounded through the room.

A satisfied grin made its way across my face.

The man brought his hand to his cheek, shocked and embarrassed. Everyone was now looking at them but were still dancing. My mate walked back to the table with her family and say down.

Everyone continued dancing as if nothing happened while the man stormed out in anger. Serves him right.

Cris was laughing, covering his mouth and the rest of my pack were all chuckling, coming towards us. "She's a tough woman. You will have your hands full. But hey, consider that to be your warning not to do something like that to her." Cris said.

I shook my head, "I would never do anything that she doesn't want me to." I said.

My pack shook their heads, "We know that, just teasing."

"I'm going to ask her to dance with me." I said.

"Yeah, then ask her to be the mother of your puppies." Cris said jokingly.

I smacked him on the shoulder. I knew it was fully healed. "Ow!"

"We'll be near." Maria said and I nodded.

I walked over to my mate's table. Alice looked at me and smiled, motioning for everyone to leave. The whole family had a grin on their faces. They must've known.

My mate was the only one there with a confused look on her face. "Where are you all going?"

They didn't answer and just kept walking.

I snuck quietly as I could behind her. I didn't want her to see me. I grabbed the chair next to her and pulled it out. I sat down but she didn't notice me because her head was turned the other way.

"Exactly, what would it take for you to give me a chance?" I asked.

Her eyes widened and her whipped to my direction, "How did you get beside me without me knowing?" she asked, shocked.

I shrugged.

"How did you get in here?"

"Through the window." I answered.

"You weren't invited?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"How did you know I would be here?" She asked.

"It's my turn to ask a question." I said.

Her lips thinned. It was so hot.

"What will it take?" I asked.

She shrugged and folded her arms, "I guess you will have to think of something."

"Come on, please. Throw me a bone." I chuckled at my choice of words.

She sat defiantly.

"Why did you dance with that guy?" I asked.

"You saw that?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Why are you going out with Lauren?" She asked.

My eyebrows scrunched in confusion, "What? What are you talking about?"

"She asked you out." She said.

"And?"

"People at school said that you were going out." She said angrily.

I guess Lauren told everyone we were going out despite me turning her down. "Is that why you were dancing with that guy?"

"Are you and Lauren going out?" She asked impatiently.

I smirked, "Why? Are you jealous?"

Her lips twitched and she looked pissed, "I AM NOT JEALOUS!"

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. There was a long pause before I said, "Okay…I see I should've used a different word."

She seemed to calm down. I fought the huge smile. It was obvious she was really jealous.

"So why did you dance with that guy?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Cuz I want to know." I answered.

"Are _you_ jealous?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and smiled.

I chuckled, "Do you want me to be?"

She gave me a seductive smile that melted me, "Yes."

I nodded, "I was jealous. Why did you dance with him?"

Her smile grew, "It was the polite thing to do."

I smiled and stood up. My mate's eyes roamed my body and dress hungrily. I held out my hand for her to take, "Dance with me." I said.

"Can you dance?" She asked.

"Depends on who my partner is." I said.

She seemed to be contemplating.

"Come on, you would give that guy the honor of dancing with you but not me? Plus, it's rude to deny, you said so yourself."

She smiled and took my hand, even though it was cold, it still felt amazing. My whole body came alive with just that one touch. My heart was pounding. Tingles and warmth surrounded my body. I looked at her and saw she felt it too.

I took in her dress and body. All habitual functions were lost on me. She had on a beautiful crimson red dress on. Her chest was all laced and the dress reached to the floor, there was a slit cut on her left side. I had a plan for that later. Her back was bare and she wore red heels to match. She was breathtaking. Then again, she always was.

"Are you leading or am I?" She asked.

That snapped me back to reality, "I-I will."

I led her to the dance floor and swung her gently around.

I spun her and I placed my left hand onto her waist and my right hand into her left hand and she put her right hand on my shoulder. I leaned my head toward hers so that we were staring into each other's eyes. Her honey brown eyes were even more beautiful up close. I almost gasped at its beauty. She grinned and I grinned back. The music started and we began.

She followed me as I began to move my feet. As the music got faster, so did our movements. The song ended and we bowed to each other.

Another lyricless song began playing that I knew of as 'Pour una Cabeza' by Carlos Gardel. My mate turned around to walk away, but before she got too far, I grabbed her hand and brought her back to me.

"Do you tango?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded.

We got into the same positions and started moving. I dipped her on both sides. I danced us to the right and rained her out with my right arm, spinning her. She twisted back to me and dragged her whole body sexily down mine. I felt tingles everywhere she touched. I tried to calm down my body and breathing. I felt the wolf in howl in appreciation.

She came back up, dragging her body against mine. We continued dancing and she put her left leg in between mine. We rotated around each other before she pulled back. I decided to put the slit to good use by running my fingers down her side and grabbed her left leg and hooked it onto my hip. Her leg was so smooth and soft. I smiled and she smiled back. We were a perfect fit.

I dragged her, still dancing. I let go of her leg gently and seemed saddened by the loss of contact. We continued dancing until the song ended.

We bowed to each other again and she smiled. She turned and headed to the balcony with me following close behind her.

She opened the window and the cool night breeze swept through us.

"You are quite the dancer, Bella." She said seductively.

I smiled, "I aim to please."

She licked her lips. "I have to admit, this was by far the best dance I've ever been to."

"I'm glad, as it is mine." I said.

I walked closer to her and rested my hands onto the railing. "So, have I earned your name?"

She smiled, "I'm deeply impressed. No one has ever gone through this much trouble to find out my name."

"I don't care what I have to do or how long I have to wait." I instantly regretted those words. What if she was going to tell me and I just prolonged it?

She laughed and brought her right hand to my cheek, "There is no one quite like you, is there?" She whispered. Her lips were almost touching mine.

Without my permission, the wolf in me took over. I guess it grew impatient. _'Bad dog!'_ I thought.

Maria warned me this might happen. The wolf in me let out the chemical from my body. I was thankful that the wolf only produced a little. A scent soon surrounded us and I knew my mate was feeling…different. Maria said she would feel light-headed, blissful, and aroused.

It was the wolf in me calling to her to make love.

I look into my mate's eyes and see that they have become darker and…animalistic. She growled sexily and put her hand to the back of my neck and pulled me forward to a dark corner. WTF? Since when does she growl? I smiled at this pleasant surprise.

She pushed me down to the ground and leapt on top of me. I started to get up but she pushed me back down. She caressed my body softly and I felt it reacting to her touch. A wind came and I got a nose full of her arousal. My eyes rolled back at the delicious scent. She cupped my left breast and gave it a squeeze. Pleasure erupted through my body. The wolf in me howled in gratitude. I was too shocked to do anything. Her lips lunged for mine but before they could touch, she whispered, "Rosalie."

"What?" I whispered.

"My name is Rosalie." She whispered, her breath touching my lips.

Before I could say anything, we heard a voice call out. "Bella!"

I growled. I was furious we were being interrupted.

My mate got off me quickly. By the look on her eyes, it seemed she was shocked at what she had done.

"Rosalie." I whispered happily.

She held up her hand and was visibly upset. I felt lower than dirt.

"I'm sorry if I pushed you-"

"Don't. It wasn't your fault." She said.

Guilt consumed me. I was furious with the wolf inside me. "It is. I should have better control of myself."

Rosalie shook her head, "I_ didn't_ do anything I didn't want to do. I promise you that."

I was confused, "Why are you upset?"

"Because I lost control! I could've hurt you!" She said.

What did she mean? I shook my head, "Believe me, you couldn't have."

She shook her head, "I have to go. I'm sorry." She walked passed me.

I heard the sound of Cris's voice, "Bella!"

"WHAT?"

Cris stopped in front of me, "I'm sorry to interrupt," At my angry look he said, "really sorry. But I had to warn you that Charlie is here!"

My eyes widened, "What?"

I walked into the ballroom and saw Charlie talking to a few other men.

"What is he doing here?" I asked.

Cris shook his head, "Let's get out of here."

My pack managed to sneak out and we headed to my house. They all were coming at me with questions to which I didn't answer. I didn't feel like talking about it at the moment.

We set up the sleeping area and went to sleep.

I hoped from the bottom of my heart that Rosalie wasn't upset anymore. I may have taken a huge step back.

A million thoughts were running through my mind. There were a lot of things I were uncertain about but if I do know one thing, it's that Rosalie likes me. I just knew.


End file.
